Disney's All New House of Mouse
When several disney fans convince the Disney company to bring back House of Mouse, 'Disney's All New House of Mouse '''began. Premise *Mickey Mouse and his friends run a night club called the House of Mouse in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot. which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. *Many characters from Disney animated films (such as ''Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Characters from films that were released after the first show's series finale, characters originating from the Kingdom Hearts series, Spectrobes characters, and Pixar characters (such as Merida, Sky, and Buzz Lightyear) make an appearance. *Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and show production. Other House of Mouse staff members include: **Greeter and Co-Owner - Donald Duck **Reservation Clerk - Daisy Duck **Head Waiter - Goofy **Mascot - Pluto **Mechanical Technician - Horace Horsecollar **Chef - Gus Goose **Gossip Columnist - Clarabelle Cow **Parking Valet - Max Goof **Waiters - The Penguin Waiters **Janitors - Denise, Ferdie and Morty *Huey, Dewey and Louie with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys" and Kid Duck regularly performs, when the series rebooted, Brandi Civine and Cupcaked Papayas were started performing there after the Splashing Pumpkins quit. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means,when the series rebooted, Thuraya Stunnington became his aprentice and his gain revealed to reopen the House of villains (a goal that Thuraya disaproves), since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". *Pinocchio with Patty and Jiminy Cricket had a jobs from the House of Mouse to join with Mickey and his Friends, too! *Pinocchio - A wooden boy had a new job the ice cream baker and he's gonna be the hosted performed on stage, too! *Jiminy Cricket - A Pinocchio's conscience join the album hosted performed stage. *Patty - A wooden girl had a brand new job the ice cream baker with Pinocchio, too! And, also she on the performed on stage and hosted pretty good. Characters by movie Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Doofus Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Pluto *Chip 'n' Dale *Clarice *Pete Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Namine Youngsters *Brandi Civine *Paws Crumpster *Karen Trolley *Crackers *Skippy Pig * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Magic Mirror *Evil Queen/Old Witch Pinocchio/Pinocchio II *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro *Cleo *The Blue Fairy *Stromboli *Honest John & Gideon *The Coachman *Lampwick *Monstro Fantasia *Master Yen Sid *Magic Brooms Song of the South/The New Adventures of Brer Rabbit *Br'er Rabbit *Molly Cottontail *Br'er Terrapin *Br'er Possum *Br'er Coon *Br'er Buzzard *Br'er Weasel *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Br'er Frog *Mr. Bluebird Dumbo *Dumbo *Mrs. Jumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse Bambi *Bambi *Faline *Thumper *Flower *Friend Owl Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq *Gus *Suzy *Pearl *Fairy God Mother *Stepmother and Stepsisters Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Doorknob *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Slighty *Nibs *Twin 1 *Twin 2 *Cubby *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *Maleficent The Sword in the Stone *Arthur/Wart *Merlin *Archimedes *Madame Mim The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Colonel Hathi *Junior *King Louie *Kaa *Shere Khan Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Roo *Kanga *Gopher *Christopher Robin Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton *Ursula Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Laumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Potts *Gaston Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Lago *Jafar The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *The Mayor *Shock *Lock *Barrel *Zero the Ghostdog *Oogie Boogie The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *The Hyenas *Scar Pocahontas *Pocahontas *John Smith *Meeko *Flit The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Madellaine *Esmeralda *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne *Pheobus *Zephyr Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Hades Mulan *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Cri-kee *Shan Yu Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Terk *Tantor *Kala *Kerchak *Calyton Meet the Robinsons *Lewis Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Tiny the T-Rex Bolt *Bolt *Penny The Princess and the Frog *Tiana *Naveen *Charlotte La Bouff *Louse the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Dr. Faciler Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal Wreck-it Ralph and it's spinoffs *Ralph *Felix *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sergeant Calhoun (cameo) *Mayor Gene (cameo) *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead (cameo) *Rancis (cameo) *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Minty Zaki *Turbo/King Candy *Sour Bill (cameo) *Cyber Guy *Glacier Cyber *Winter Cyber (cameo) *Glacier-Glacia *Princess Icy *Blizzard Cyber (cameo) *Holly-Polly *Sky Cyber (cameo) *Lady Skyshot (cameo) *Shamrock Green (cameo) *Clover Shuffle (cameo) *Spade Sharp (cameo) *Heart Shuffle (cameo) *Pirate Cyber *Lightning Cyber *The Makia Boss *Mildred Blacksnow *Herman Blacksnow (cameo) *Wreck-it Rachel *Wreck-it Renee *Sammy *Wreck-it Racquel *Eli the Snow Prince *Missy and Christie *Mochani von Schweetz *Arisa Pithel Frozen *Anna *Elsa *Olaf the Snowman *Kristoff *Hans *Hilda Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Tia Dalma *Davy Jones *Captain Hector Barbossa The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts *Hatbox Ghost Mystic *Mariya *Fluffy *Prince Kansho *Queen Matilda *Florence *Uncle Fred *Miss Dazzles Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred *Wasabi *Tadashi *Yokai *Cass Gags For all the gags in the show, See click here Episodes For episodes click here Performers for performers, click here Merchandise Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Russi Tailor as Clarice *Jim Cummings as Pete *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Jeff Bennett as Geppetto *Jennifer Hudson as Gladys *Frank Welker as Figaro *Tara Strong as Cleo *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Tim Curry as Stromboli *Dee Bradley Baker as Honest John *Frank Welker as Gideon *Frank Welker as Monstro *Corey Burton as Master Yen Sid *Jeanette Brox as Brandi Civine *Justin Bruening as Paws Crumpster *Lacey Chabert as Mariya *Jim Hanks as Uncle Fred Cliparts 01 HOM Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 HOM Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse HOM Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck HOM Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck HOM Goofy.jpg|Goofy HOM Pluto.jpg|Pluto HOM Chip.png|Chip HOM Dale.jpg|Dale HOM Clarice.gif|Clarice HOM Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio HOM Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket HOM Patty.jpg|Patty Gallery HOM Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse HOM Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse HOM Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald & Goofy HOM Groups.gif|Mickey Mouse and Friends Category:TV Shows Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Original TV Shows